Overseas
by truthhurtsliesheal
Summary: A oneshot about Raura in Australia. I wrote it awhile back when I found out R5 was going overseas for their tours.


**A/N: Guess who's back! This is a story I wrote a little while ago and I'm just now posting. It's not that great but I just wanted to post something cause literally haven't posted in almost 7 months. Oh and if you want me to write something, PM me prompts! **

**Laura's P.O.V **

"What do I have to do" was the last thing I had heard when the crowd had roared so loud at the venue where R5 was performing.

We were all in Australia promoting Austin & Ally and Ross's siblings plus Ratliff also came because they had a few shows here. It was so fun to hang out with everyone. I was just sitting backstage, waiting for R5 to say goodbye to their fans, so we could all finally spend some time together back at our hotel. Raini and Calum left early because they wanted to go site seeing and my parents and the Lynch's decided to go to the beach.

R5 waved and blew their fans a kiss, before walking backstage looking straight at me smiling.

"Hey! awesome job guys." I said then I threw my hands around all of them to give them hugs.

"You guys are really sweaty." I giggled

"I know, you wanna leave now? Riker asked. "We can go site seeing."

"That sounds fun." Everyone but Ross said.

"I'm not really up for it I don't feel too good, but go on with out me." Ross said.

"Are you sure?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Hey we already seen most of this stuff anyway when we were here before I'll say with you." I said causally. Trying not to sound excited. What no one knew was that Ross and I had been sleeping together for the past few months. We both had needs and we just agreed to have a friends with benefits/ no strings attached type of relationship. I knew he was faking it and wasn't really sick. His acting has improved tremendously

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." I smiled at him.

"Okay so we'll meet you guys back at the hotel later." Rocky said.

"Feel better Ross." Rydel said.

"Thanks." He said and the rest of R5 walked out to wait for their car.

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the back entrance, where another car was waiting to take me to the museum where Raini and Calum were. We got into the backseat.

"What are we going to do ?" He sweetly smiled at me then looked forward.

"Whatever you want." I smiled back at him and winked.

"Well, my back hurts, and I just feel stressed out, so lets just go to the hotel and relax." He put a hand on mine and left it there until we turned into the hotel after driving for a little while.

I led the way up to the hotel room since Ross didn't know where it was. When I looked back at Ross, he was close to me but then he tripped. I bursted out laughing, and he got up.

"Aw Ross are you okay?" I asked

"You're gonna pay for laughing at me." He said and I started running once I saw he had gotten up and started running towards me. Once I got up to the room, I couldn't find the key, and Ross had caught up to me when I found it. I ran in, but then he caught me.

"I got you!" Ross laughed and grabbed my waist pulling me up against him. He then laid kisses on my neck making me moan lightly.

"Ross...Ross stop." I laughed. Then turned around pulling him over to the bed. "Lay down, I'm going to make your back feel better." I smiled and made him lay. And he did as I said. "Shirt, off now."

Ross caught me staring at him taking off his shirt off and smirked. "Your turn." He laughed then laid on his stomach again.

"Nope.." I laughed then rubbed his back. I rubbed it for a while and then my arms started hurting. "Feel better?"

"No I want a kiss." He said turning around, sitting up, then grabbing my waist and pulling me on his lap. "Kiss please?" He puckered his lips. I laid a kiss on his lip but then he grabbed the sides of my head and started kissing me harder.

"Are you getting hard?" I laughed feeling his dick through his pants and he blushed and nodded slightly. "Damn.." I lightly moaned in his ear.

"Are you getting wet?" He laughed pushing my back to the bed and hovering over me.

"Maybe a little….or a lot." I hesitated and blushed. He then kissed my neck, then sucked. Ross tugged at my shirt so I ripped it off, then unhooked my bra, revealing my chest. I played with his belt, unbuckling it and ripping it off. It was getting so hot between us, in seconds we were both naked.


End file.
